


Dusk

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His secrets are exposed, his true identity revealed. His enemies are close, too close. Her life is in danger. Babe HEA. Turn around and walk away before it's too late, Cupcakes. Vampires don't twinkle, BTW. Theme Songs: Luna Tu by Alessandro Safina. Now We Are Free from The Gladiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**1**

The city is full of crazy stupid lonely normal people. He walks on the streets and rids the globe of the most dangerous kind of sinners. He listens to the darkest night while absorbing the silvery moonlight. His almost black eyes see through impeccable lies and façades. The gentle wind whispers in his ears. He is not cruel. He is no fool. He knows what he's capable of. He knows what he's here for. He always gets the job done. He hides his true identity well.

Well, maybe too well.

He gazes into the night. He lets out a smallest sigh. He stands up from the chair. He kisses the sleeping woman goodnight and melts into the darkness.  _If only you can hear what I cannot say, babe. If only you can see what I need you to know._

He's Carlos Manoso, vampire hunter.


	2. 2

**2**

He killed his first vampire 10 years ago when he was a young soldier deployed in a far away war zone. Now he's the one of best there has ever been and one of the most feared. He works fast. He's always cool and calm. He's always prepared. He will always remember the bright full desert moon and the crazy scream of the dying vampire. He will never ever forget the fear he felt. He thought he was going to die that night.

He was surrounded by the engulfing smell of the victims' blood. He was stunned by the vampire's beautiful, almost human eyes. He wanted to drop his knife, look up toward the sky and ask why. He thought of his newborn daughter and soon calmed down and collected himself just when the vampire was just about to pounce. He was very good with knives. He was angered by himself. He was not used to the feeling of helplessness. He hated feeling fear. He stabbed through the vampire's heart. He watched the vampire die. He worked with an almost devotion the second, the third, and the fourth time. He asked no questions. He needed no answer. He had witnessed evil and helped get rid of it. And that was enough.

But now, he wants more. Every time he watches Stephanie break up and then go back to Morelli, he wants to laugh at himself and at the absurdity of life. He walks into his silent spacious 7th-floor apartment, places his keys on the silver plate, and picks up the envelope. The money has been wired into his account. The rightful reward of a job masterfully done. He's one of the remaining keepers of an ancient dangerous secret. He has met some of his fellow brave dauntless warriors. He has seen the same loneliness in their eyes. He knows none of them—he himself included—will be able to say, "OK, that's enough" and then quit the job. They will never be able to drop everything and walk away without a backward glance. They fight till the day they die and no, it's never about the money or the thrill of the hunt.

It's because they care and care too much.


	3. 3

**3**

Without a sound he walks through the back door of the bonds office. He can hear Stephanie chatting with Lula and Connie. He always likes Stephanie's laughter. He can read Stephanie's mind like an open book. He knows about her longings and desires. He knows about her secret dreams and audacious ambitions. He loves the color of her eyes and the softness of her lips. He also knows how much she wants small happiness and ordinary joy.

He can't give her what she needs. He's no family material. He doesn't do relationship. He keeps his distance from his loved ones to keep them safe. He lives a dangerous life. He has no other choice. He doesn't want Stephanie to get hurt. What happened to Julie has scarred him forever. Few people know Edward Scorg was the pawn of a cunning vicious vampire. Scorg died not long after being locked up in a heavily guarded mental institution. No pawn can survive after being cut off from their masters. He has yet to hunt down that vampire.

This is his chosen path. There is no turning back. It's the right thing to do. He never regrets his decision. Someone has to do the job. And he's good at it. Maybe too good. He takes another silent step forward. Very slowly Stephanie turns around to look at him. He almost smiles when he sees the raging emotion in her eyes. She doesn't know about his late night visits. She doesn't know about the peace he feels when he gazes at her sleeping face. She's simply happy to see him. She blushes at her own improper thoughts. He fights the urge to kiss her right here right now in front of everyone. "Babe," He softly says, tucking an escaped curl back behind her ear. His fingertips linger on her face for a brief second. "Ladies." He gives Connie and Lula a small nod and goes into Vinnie's office. He's here to discuss business. He's a busy man. His schedule is full. He doesn't do stupid things. He can't afford to. One mistake will cost it all. He needs Stephanie to be safe. Even if that means she'll end up with Joe Morelli.

That's how deep his love is.

 


	4. 4

**4**

4 is not a good number. It sounds like "death" in Chinese. And Stephanie Plum has been trying extra hard to avoid unpleasant thoughts such as "stalkers", "blown-up cars", "blind dates","overdue rent", and "death" these days. Her eyes linger wistfully on Ranger's broad shoulders and straight back as he disappears into Vinnie's office. The warmth of his fingers has been imprinted on her heart. She misses the days when Ranger kept his hair long and still was a mysterious lone wolf. He was not as busy as he is now. He would drop everything and come to her rescue instead of sending someone else. He never promises anything. She never asks for anything. They have an unsaid understanding. They feel strongly for each other. And she's still technically with Morelli.  _Technically._

Her mother has given up on Morelli and has since been trying to fix her up with someone else. Her eyes twitch every time she gets a call from home. And Joe only laughed and told her to enjoy her dinner dates. Yeah, she knows her life is a joke. She has exactly 44.44 dollars in her bank account. Nope, she has no excuse. Business has been slow this month, and she spent all the money on her person on a pair of shoes—a pair of ridiculously overpriced heartbreakingly beautiful shoes; the color so red that it looks like blood. She had to have them. She knew Ranger would love them. She couldn't wait to see the burning desire in his dark dark eyes. She never forgets the day Ranger came to her apartment to collect his prize. She never forgets the smile on his lips when he bit into the chocolate chip cookies she'd baked. She never forgets the dread she felt the next morning when he told her he had to go. She knows too well he's not exactly relationship material. He's a mercenary who reads poetry, an opportunist who has killed. She, on the other hand, has nothing but street smart and the mentality of a small-town girl. And her decision to let Morelli back into her life has complicated things. Now, she's completely confused.

Stephanie slumps down on the office couch and lets out a sigh. Connie and Lula are still blushing and fanning themselves. Soon they will calm down and start making fun of her, but she doesn't have time to worry about that right now. She has more pressing issues at hand. Once again she has to ask Ranger for help. She's desperately in need of some odd jobs that pay enough to cover her rent. Joe won't be happy about it(of course!) but she can't afford to care. She knows her priorities well. She's not totally dumb. She knows Ranger will help her out. It'd be wonderful if Ranger takes pity on her and treats her to lunch. She's been living off leftovers from her mother's dinner table for the pass few weeks. If she has to eat more nuked mashed potatoes and cold pasta salad she's gonna scream. And maybe, just maybe, if she gets to spend more time with Ranger, she'll be able to finally sort out her feelings and think things straight.

Stephanie grabs her bag and stands up from the couch the minute Ranger comes out of Vinnie's office.  _Can I talk to you for a second?_ She looks at Ranger, rehearsing the words in her mind, and somehow starts feeling nervous. He raises his brow questioningly at her silence and walks toward her. With his usual ease and grace he raises a gentle hand and wipes the powdered sugar from the doughnuts off her lips. Stephanie's knees go weak as her heart skips a couple beats and she almost looks up but cannot say a word. She's first hypnotized by the laughter in Ranger's bright shining eyes and then by his soft smooth voice.

"Babe, care to join me for lunch?"

All she can do is nod.

 


	5. 5

**5**

A quick, sweet kiss wouldn't hurt anyone. Joe Morelli smiles back and soon decides. It's not like he's cheating on Stephanie. It's just a kiss, and they are not even engaged. They are technically together. They grew up in the same neighborhood. They like and hate the same things. But everyone knows "technically" is a tricky word.

They never talk about the future. They never make plans together. They live separate lives. They fight over trifles all the time. And sometimes he can't help thinking what they have between them is nothing but an old habit that refuses to die. Sometimes when the 7th-inning-stretch quickie is over and his urgent need satisfied, he feels bored. So bored that he starts asking himself all kinds of questions. So bored that he keeps wondering if he really like Stephanie as a person. Does he really need a woman that hates to cook? Does he really want a woman that's too lazy to clean? Can he spend the rest of his life with a woman who clearly has feelings for another man? Can he give himself to a woman who won't change for him?

Is he asking for too much? Is that too much to ask? He just wants to be happy. He just doesn't want to have any regrets. What is so wrong with that? He knows about the stolen kisses in the narrow alley. He has seen the way Stephanie and Ranger look at each other. He's constantly afraid that one day Stephanie will scream Ranger's name in ecstasy. Sometimes he just wants to let go. To let go of his dreams. To let go of his childhood memories. To let go of his unrealistic expectations. To let go of Stephanie. There are plenty of fish out there in the sea. He will have no problem finding someone else. He can have a dream wife. He can have his dream life. He will have smart beautiful kids. He will be happy.

But somehow he just doesn't want to let go of Stephanie. Is it because of love? He has no idea. He has not a clue. He just knows that he likes her clear blue eyes and her crazy hair. He likes her wild free spirit. He just wants to believe and to prove to the world that he, Joe Morelli, can tame Stephanie. Yep, he knows he's a Chauvinist pig, just like every male in his family. And some women actually find this very charming. They like it when men give them orders and expect them to obey. They blush, giggle, and do as they are told. Wouldn't it be wonderful if instead of snorting or starting another fight with him, Stephanie just gives him her sweetest smile and says, "Yes, dear"?

Well, a man can dream. And he sure knows how to kiss. And he always has a thing for tall leggy blondes. And her red, red lips look so inviting. It's no big deal. It's just a kiss. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Stephanie won't know about it. He's not yet committed to Stephanie. He's entitled to some fun. He's a free man. He has needs. It'll be a quick sweet kiss. It'll be a gesture of friendship. It'll be a symbol for mutual appreciation. The celebration for a job well done, and the bond between TPD and the FBI.

Joe Morelli leans in and kisses FBI agent Maud Westley on her partly opened lips. The kiss intensifies. They wrap each other in their arms. They lose themselves in the moment of sudden passion and raw, primitive needs. Morelli lets out a deep moan, presses hard against Agent Westley, and finally tries to break away for breath. But she won't let go. Her fingers dig deep into his back like claws. Her lips, teeth, and tongue grow more and more demanding. Morelli starts feeling dizzy. He tries to untangle himself. He tries to gently push Maud away. He starts losing strength. He tastes blood in his mouth. He hears her fierce, almost inhuman growls. For the first time in his life, he feels truly scared. He tries to struggle. He tries to fight. He tries to scream. He knows he's losing blood.

But it's too late. Too too late.

 


	6. 6

**6**

Maud Westley enjoys being a vampire.

She loves all the new technology. She loves her new job at the FBI. She's old and vicious; she's cruel and smart. She has very powerful friends who own private banks and have connections/high-ranking pawns in the government. She also has great taste in men—yes, she's always extremely picky about her food. But today, she has nothing to complain. Tall dark handsome Italian male. With a slight twist of garlic, beer, and sun-dried tomatoes. She loves the disbelief and fear in Joe Morelli's eyes when realization dawned. She loves the sensation when his lean muscular body suddenly went limp. She wants to laugh whenever she reads about sex scene in vampire romance. Vampires don't fuck with their food. Vampires have no carnal lusts. Vampires are not afraid of sunlight. Vampires can fake body temperature and vital signs. Vampires just want to survive. Money and power are but a bonus.

But it's so much fun to cause chaos.

Maud Westley smiles at Joe Morelli's trembling whimpering dog. She always likes dogs. They remind her of the time when she was still a new inexperienced vampire and her bright-eyed mentor was still alive. Her mentor loved dogs and never caused unnecessary deaths. But still the hunters ambushed him and slaughtered him like an ordinary farm animal. She doesn't know how she managed to escape. She can still smell the smell of Seine, the smell of rain, the smell of darkness, and the smell of blood. She can still hear the scream of her mentor's painful death. She never knows what the hunters did with the dogs. She never goes back to Paris. She fled France that very night. She had wanted to track down the hunters and kill them all, but she was soon otherwise occupied when she came to the New World. She changed her name. She made new friends. She killed. She stayed alive. She tries her best to have fun. And she still likes dogs. She will find Bob a new home when her job here is over. And it's never too late to have your revenge. Maud Westley turns to the task at hand. Her smiles deepens as power surges through her body and her eyes start to glow.

"Wake up, Joe."

It's a lazy late evening. It's a pleasant neighborhood. It's a quiet clean street. It's a nice cozy 2-story house. It's just another day in most people's lives. And a new vampire is born.

 


	7. 7

**7**

Stephanie Plum looks herself in the mirror and feels happy and thrilled. She's never a greedy person. She knows how to find small happiness and ordinary joy. She now has enough money to cover her rent. She loves the fancy new Italian restaurant Ranger took her for lunch. They make the BEST tiramisu, and the food was so delicious that she almost cried. Ranger, as usual, sat with his back to the wall and smiled when she wolfed down everything in her plate and stole his mushroom raviolis. Before she mustered enough courage to ask for his help, he offered her the part-time job and paid her in advance. She hasn't shared the happy news with Joe. She will cross the bridge when she gets there. And now, she's going to bed. She has promised Ranger she won't be late. And maybe when she wakes up in bed the next morning, all her problems will already be gone...

Stephanie rolls her eyes at her wistful thought and quickly falls asleep. Her apartment is dark and quiet when she starts dreaming. She's walking alone on a white empty beach. She can't hear the deep blue ocean. She can't feel the salty breeze. She has to get to somewhere and she can't afford to be late. She doesn't know who or what is waiting ahead. She's only sure she's on the right path. She keeps walking. All around her is silence. Suddenly she senses she's being followed. She knows someone's watching her. She can feel the fire in that burning stare. She wants to turn to look behind her, but she dares not stop. She has to walk faster. And there's something familiar in the air...

Stephanie wakes up and gasps. A tall dark silhouette is standing at the foot of her narrow queen size bed. The room is so dark she can't see the man's face, but she can recognize the familiar cologne anywhere. She sits up and pulls the blanket to cover her naked shoulder and neck. She takes a deep breath, reaches over to turn on the bedside light, and suddenly feels more than a little disappointed. For a fraction of a brief second she has hoped it to be Ranger. She has so wanted to show him her beautiful blood-red shoes and play with fire. But now Joe is here. She's not in the mood for wild animal sex and she, as a matter of fact, is not too happy about his showing up here. She has no idea how he managed to get past the safety chain. The best and quickest solution to this situation is to inform Joe about her new job at RangeMan to piss him off and thus drive him away. Yeah, she can be pretty smart if needed. Yet another reason to be proud of her humble self.

"Cupcake..." Joe Morelli lets out a raspy whisper and takes a step closer. "Cupcake..."

The small smile freezes on Stephanie's face as she looks up and sees the strange, savage look in Morelli's eyes. The dense silkiness has sent a cold shiver down her spine. Her spidey senses are screaming like crazy. Something is terribly wrong. For the first time since the night Morelli cuffed her to the shower curtain rod with a cruel sneer on his face, she is scared of him. Somehow she has no doubt he's capable of doing something violent and extremely brutal tonight. He won't hesitate to hurt her. He's not himself. he's different. He has...changed. How she wishes this was just a dream. How she wishes she had never opened the door for him the day he hijacked her pizza and came knocking on her door. How she wishes she had never given him her keys. How she wishes Ranger was here. How she wishes she had her gun with her— _Gun? Geez. Son't be ridiculous. Maybe Joe just had a bad day. Maybe Joe's just drunk. Joe's a good man now, remember? He has apologized for what he did. He has broken the Morelli Curse. He has changed. C _alm down. Don't freak yourself out_. Joe is not a monster. Maybe he's just feeling a little low. That's all. No big deal. Just tell him you are on your period and he'll go home._

With her heart thumping in her ears Stephanie Plum tries her best to reassure herself. She's just about to force a pleasant smile on her whitened face when her eyes catch something glittering. She frowns in confusion as Joe Morelli's creepy smile morphs into a growl. Her mind becomes a complete blank at the sight of Morelli's sharp long fangs. She vaguely recalls the scenes in  ** _Jaw_**. She loves going to the beach but she's always afraid of sharks. She's never a huge fan of scary movies. She's basically frightened of vampires, werewolves, giant snakes, spiders, and ghosts. She blinks a couple times and starts feeling numb. Joe has fangs. Joe has just let out an inhuman growl. Joe's eyes have turned red. Joe's nails have turned into claws. No. No. No. This can't be real. She must be having a nightmare. She doesn't try to flee or fight when Joe Morelli jumps forward and grasps hold of her. She doesn't scream or shout in pain when Joe Morelli's claws pierce her skin and dig deep into her fresh. She just sits there in her bed when Joe Morell tilts his head, opens his mouth wide, and gets ready to bite down on her neck. She knows in the back of her mind that Joe has somehow become a fictional monster and she's probably going to die tonight. She knows she should do something, anything, to save herself but she is too numb with fear.

Hot burning tears burst out of Stephanie eyes when she feels the tearing pain in her neck. She doesn't even have time to feel her regrets.

 


	8. 8

**8**

Warm. Red. Blood. The alluring scent of fading life. The seductive taste of sweet sweet death. Joe Morelli holds on tight to his prey and sucks greedily with his newly gained power. _Devour your Cupcake. Enjoy your prize._  That's what his Mistress said. He will obey her order and do as he's instructed. He will tear the soft unresisting body apart and lick the last drop of blood dry. He's the monster of night. He's the curse of darkness. He still vaguely remembers his meaningless boring life as a mere human. Now he just wants to laugh at his old pathetic self. He will suck all the life and blood out of Stephanie Plum. He will punish her for being so foolish and so stubborn. He will punish her for disrespecting and teasing him. He will show her who is the master. He will stands above her torn body and look straight into her empty lifeless eyes. He will laugh out loud. He is a vampire now. He's strong. He's powerful. He's vicious. He's invincible. He's unstoppable. He will be happy. He will get whatever he wants. He will have a lot of fun. He will terrorize this city and the whole East Coast when he's done with Stephanie Plum. And then, he will go after the man he resents the most. He will kill Carlos Manoso. Ranger. The Man of Mystery. Stephanie Plum's Batman. He will give Manoso an extremely slow and painful death. He will make Manoso suffer till the very end. Maybe he should claw out Stephanie's clear blue eyes as a souvenir and show them to Ranger.

Ah, it's so much fun playing with food—

Joe Morelli releases his hold on Stephanie and lets out a soul-piercing scream. His mind goes blank as his once stopped heart suddenly explodes. He jumps onto his feet and clutches at his chest. He feels the seething pain. He feels his whole body is going to melt. He never felt the sharp tip of the long all black knife. He never heard the intruder. He was too lost in his thirst. That was his first and the last fatal mistake. He looks up from the growing gaping hole in his chest. His eyes two pools of wild, burning red. Stephanie's blood dripping down from his fangs. Disbelief. Hatred. Resentment. Rage. Joe Morelli stares at the man who has just stabbed him through the back. He stares at the shining black knife in that Mocha Latte hand. His no longer handsome face contorts into a sneer. No. He's not done yet. He still has time. He still has strength. He can snap Stephanie 's slender bleeding neck right now, right here. Right in front of Ranger's eyes.

Yes...

He...

Can...

With inhuman speed Joe Morelli turns to grab at Stephanie. His whole body explodes into a cloud of grey greenish dust when his hand is still inches away. Stephanie widens her glassy eyes a fraction but makes not a sound. The vampire's saliva has sedated her nervous system. She faintly remembers she's still bleeding. She dimly feels the pain. She vaguely recognizes Ranger. He looks so so good in black. She's a bit curious about the long sharp knife in his hand. Ranger has just killed Joe. Joe had bitten her on the neck and sucked her blood. Joe's eyes had turned red. Joe had fangs. She wants to laugh but doesn't have the strength. She's not sure if she's having a really scary nightmare or if she's dead. Joe was blast into dust and now she's too too tired. Stephanie tries her best to smile at Ranger and then slowly closes her eyes. She doesn't feel the warm gentle hands grasping hold of her. She doesn't hear the familiar voice calling her name. She lets go and lets the soothing darkness carry her away. Joe is dead now. Ranger is here.

And she always, always, loves Ranger's dark dark eyes...


	9. 9

**9**

Stephanie Plum floats in and out of dreams as she lies still in the king size bed, looking small and fragile. Her wild curls look lifeless spreading over the pillow, her lips ghostly pale. The puncture wounds on her neck and the claw marks on her arms have been cleaned, treated, and carefully wrapped. The excessive amount of vampire saliva in her blood is what caused the fever. Right now the antidote and the donor blood are being injected into her vein through the IV lines. Her condition is relatively stable. Her life is no longer in danger. She's safe. For now.

The room is very quiet. In the chair beside the bed, Ranger sits listening to Stephanie's shallow breathing. This is not an ordinary hospital. He had no choice but to bring Stephanie here and call for back-up. Will she be thrilled when she wakes up and finds she's in the Bat Cave? His heart almost stopped when he found the safety chain on her apartment door was broken in half. His blood turned cold when he sensed the presence of the newly born vampire inside her room. The moment he unsheathed his knife, his battle instincts took over. He pierced the vampire's heart through the back. He didn't even have time to be surprised. He never thought they would get to Joe Morelli. For a brief second he thought he was going to lose Stephanie.

And it's all his fault.

He should be out there hunting down the vampire right now but he knows he won't be able to concentrate. He has somehow let his guard down and now Stephanie has become a target. He has no excuses. He thought she would be safe with Morelli. He thought she would be happy surrounded by family, friends, and familiar environment. He knows how much she wants a normal life and ordinary happiness. And now he has to tell her everything and show her what he really is. Will she freak out and run away? Will she blame him for Morelli's horrible fate? Will she blame him for what happened to her? She does have the right to blame him. She has the right to be angry, to be upset. She has the right to be scared. She wouldn't be in danger were it not for him. He should have kept the distance. He shouldn't have crossed the line. He shouldn't have played with fire. And now Stephanie is the one who got burned. She paid the price for his mistake with her blood.

She almost died.

She would have died had it not been for the text from an untraceable number.  _Babe_. The text simply read. He dropped everything and rushed over to her apartment. He barely got there in time. Was it from a friend? Was it from a foe? Was it a timely warning? Or was it a taunting challenge, a mocking laugh? He doesn't have a clue. It will take a while for Stephanie to heal completely. In the meantime people will start wondering about Joe Morelli's sudden disappearance. Sooner or later they will start asking a lot of questions. Eventually the will make wild speculations and false accusations. It won't be easy for Stephanie. She's not as good a liar as she thinks she is. She'll constantly be under scrutinization. She'll receive a lot of pressure and even blames. One day, she's going to break. And nobody will believe her even if she tells the truth. Very gently Ranger takes hold of Stephanie's cold slender hand.

_Yeah, babe. Life is so unfair._

And he prays with all his might she won't break loose from his hand and walk away without a backward glance.

 


	10. 10

**10**

Maud Westley doesn't even have time to hiss. She's an old powerful vampire, a sly stealth hunter, but she's no match to the enemy. She knows she's going to die, again, tonight. And this time, it will be all over. She will explode into a could of dust. She will be no more. And she thought she has long forgotten the taste of fear.

How she hates the calm smile on that beautiful face. She overheard her mentor mentioning about them hundreds of years ago but has never met one of them. Until now. She thought they were but fairy tales. She thought they had all died out. Big mistake. Maud wants to snarl and claw at the creature to vent her rage, but her life and time are quickly slipping away. She wants to survive. She wants to escape. She wants to warn her allies. She wants to see another sunset.

She always loves sunset. It reminds her of the day she first met her mentor. It reminds her of the day she fell in love. She was a poor young prostitute. He was a rich stranger. He saved her from her fate and gave her a brand new life. It was the happiest time of her life. She wants to cry and mourn her love, but vampires have no tears. She wants to scream, to struggle, to fight, but she has no power left. She has turned from the hunter to the hunted. She has fallen victim to a very special kind of vampires.

The vampires who prey on their own kind.


	11. 11

**11**

Stephanie wakes up from the faraway dream. Her head is heavy and her whole body is sore. She thinks about sitting up but eventually chooses to stay lying in the bed. The bed is comfortable and the sheets are soft, and the faint lingering scent on the pillow is very familiar. She feels intrigued. She turns her head and sees the empty chair by the side of the bed, and grimaces when her neck hurts. Stephanie raises a hand to feel her neck and finds that her arms, too, are bandaged. Then it all comes back to her. Joe became a vampire. Joe attacked her.

Ranger killed Joe.

And he looked so good in black.

She doesn't hear the sound of the door opening or any footsteps but suddenly she knows Ranger is here, watching her intensely from the other end of the room. He doesn't make a sound. She was bitten by a vampire. She didn't die. She's still alive. She can still feel the pain. Will she become one of them? Has she already become one of them? Her tongue moves upward. Nope, no sharp fangs. But her mouth tastes bitter. What the Hell happened to Joe? How and when did he become a vampire? Why the heck did he come to suck her blood? She recalls his long sharp fangs. She recalls his mad cruel eyes. She will always remember the color. A color so red that it's just like blood. Did he want to turn her into a vampire? Did he want to make her his blood supplier? Or did he just want to suck her dry and kill her? She's never a fan of vampire romance. She's a Jersey girl. She's too realistic to believe in fairy tales. She knew what Joe'd intended to do. She knew it when she first looked into his blood-red eyes. He wasn't human. He had no feelings or whatsoever for her. She was but a bottle of blood. He was the predator. She was the prey. Period. And she'd thought he was just drunk.

And why is she so afraid to turn around and face Ranger? Why does she keep distracting herself with questions after questions? Ranger saved her life. Ranger killed a vampire. She would have died in terror had it not been for Ranger's timely intervention. She's more than grateful. She's extremely curious. And Ranger has all the answers. Every single of of them. Is this his dark secret? Is this the reason why he's not exactly family material? Is he just like Blade? Does Buffy really exist? Who is he? What is he? Is Carlos Manoso his real name? Is this the real reason why he left Rachel? How did he know she was in danger? Where is this place? Why did he bring her here?

Stephanie closes her eyes and takes a slow calming breath. She sits up gingerly, praying her hair is not too crazy, and turns towards Ranger. Suddenly, somehow, she realizes she's inside his room, sitting on his bed. Her heart skips a beat. She's now in the Bat Cave. And the Bat Cave is forever. She wants to jump up and do a happy dance, but deep down within she knows it's way more complicated than that. Things may have changed. Ranger may have changed. She knows she's not who she used to be. She knows she will never be the same. Not after what happened. And she has no idea how Ranger will react. She has been bitten by Joe the Vampire. Everything has becomes so unreal. And her neck hurts like a bitch. She tries her best to smile at Ranger but it comes out more like a grimace. She wants to say something funny and cute to lighten the mood, but her brain stubbornly remains blank.

"Are you friends with Buffy?" Stephanie finally feebly asks. She's so going to throw a tantrum, she secretly decides, if the ever so perfect Jeanne Ellen Burrows is a vampire hunter, too. Batman and Cat Woman, fighting crimes and killing vampires hand in hand. A scene she never wants to see. "Do you know Blade?"

"They are both fictional characters. They don't exist." Ranger walks toward the bed and sits down in the chair. His eyes are dark and bright. His voice is quiet and soft. He looks relaxed but Stephanie can sense he's a little bit tense. "But there are others like me."

Then he proceeds to tell her how he became a vampire hunter.


	12. 12

**12**

It was a quiet night on the deserted Newark streets. He had grown taller. He had grown stronger. He had learned how to fight with small sharp knives and with his fists. He had learned how to smoke and drink. He had learned how to drive. He had learned to keep his cool. He still liked to read. He still liked to think. He still didn't talk much. He still didn't have many friends. He didn't really enjoy hanging out with the neighborhood gangsters. He just tried to fit in. And tonight, he was going to steal that shining BMW just down the street.

He always liked German cars. Maybe it was because of his German blood. Maybe it was because of their quiet, sleek, no-nonsense style. One day he would drive an all black Porsche on the Autobahn. One day he would leave his hometown behind and never come back. He would start a life somewhere else. He would travel around and see the world with his own eyes. One day he would set out to chase his dreams. But now he was just a lonely rebellious teenage boy very good at picking locks.

He made sure no one was looking and took another cautious step forward. He tried the car door and wasn't surprised to find it locked. Well, it never hurt to check. He placed his hand hand on the car's hood and immediately felt the coolness. Something about this silvery car intrigued him. Maybe he should walk away and find another target. He didn't need money that bad. But he really wanted to know how it felt to drive a 318i. He made up his mind and reached for his steel ruler. That was when he heard the giggle and saw the little old lady in the dark alley.

Goosebumps stood up on his arms. A cold shiver went down his spine. The texture of the air suddenly changed. Something was very, very wrong. He turned around and ran. He heard another giggle coming from behind. Had he just caught a glimpse of the old woman's blood-red eyes? Had he just caught a glimpse of her long sharp fangs? Was that a trick of the too dim light? Was that trick of his troubled mind? He kept on running. He knew the old woman was not far behind him. His heart was thumping in his ears. And her footsteps were light. He turned into a narrow side street. He heard her giggle again. She sounded amused. She sounded pleased. She sounded full of malice. She sounded like a beast. And he couldn't hear her breathing.

Who was she? What was she? Why was she after him? This was the 21st century. This was Newark, New Jersey. Fairy tales were not real. Vampires didn't exist. He ran as fast as he could. The old woman got closer, and closer, and closer. He wished she could stop giggling. That sweet child-like sound made him want to puke. He took a wrong turn. He realized his mistake too late. This alleyway led to a dead end. He slowed down and stopped. He looked around frantically. There was no way out. Was he going to die tonight? Would anyone know what exactly happened to him? He tried his best to take a deep breath and turn around to face the approaching old woman. Her eyes were red. Her fangs were long. The sly smile on her rat-like face was disgusting. She didn't make a sound. Slowly she walked toward him. She kept smiling and licked her lips. He was certain she wasn't breathing. Somehow he felt eerily calm. He wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't even think of defending himself with the steel ruler. He was just numb.

And then the hunters struck.

The taller, older one jumped off from above. The long nasty-looking saber in her ebony hand cut through the darkness twice, and the old woman's arms fell off and landed in front of him. He blinked and had to cover his ears when the old woman let out a heart-rending, inhuman scream. He widened his eyes as the second hunter, a slightly overweight 20-something woman in round glasses, showed up at the mouth of the alley and with amazing strength and accuracy threw a butcher's knife at the wounded creature and pierced through her heart. Everything became really quiet when the vampire stood very still and exploded into a cloud of dust.

His knees buckled as the butcher's knife dropped to the ground. He felt overwhelmingly relieved. The younger hunter came forward to retrieve her weapon. She pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled a bit awkwardly at him. The older woman walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. They all knew he had tons of questions. They all knew they had to answer his questions. They all knew he had been extremely lucky. And right here, right now in the alleyway of Newark, New Jersey, the 15-years-old Ricardo Carlos Manoso cast another glance at the vampire dust on the dirty ground and made the most important decision in his life.

He wanted to become a vampire hunter.

 


	13. 13

**13**

She stayed within the darkness watching the hunters and the boy. She had been a vampire for many many years. She knew her heart was already broken. Sometimes she felt she no longer had a soul. She would be forever young. She was still beautiful. She'd killed her first vampire a long long time ago. She still remembered the taste of the rich, tainted blood. She'd then moved on to killed the rest of the vampires. All 13 of them. She'd enjoyed the hunt and the thrill. She was now addicted to vampire blood. This, was her utmost revenge. She'd never wanted to become a blood-sucking monster. And they'd killed the person she'd loved the most. They'd killed his whole family. His wife, his sons, his daughters-in-law, his warriors, his maids and servants. Even his infant grandson. She could still hear the little boy's wail. She'd stood alone inside the silent hall, covered in blood, wanting to cry but unable to.

If only she still had tears. If only she could turn back time. And the tall dark boy had the same bright dark eyes. He reminded her of all the things she had unwillingly and completely lost. Her families. Her love. Her life. Her dreams. Her hopes. She wondered who would become his mentor. The two hunters were good but not good enough. It'd taken them long enough to track down and get rid of the old vamp. And wasn't he a little too young? She was glad that he, too, liked German cars, though. She hid from the moonlight and listened in to the wind. The night was still young. She still had time to catch the other vampire. But she would see to it that the boy arrived home safe.

She knew her priorities well.


	14. 14

**14**

"So they started training you and you broke the record and became the world's youngest the world's youngest vampire hunter ever?" Stephanie smiles at Ranger, her hand feeling very comfortable in his. The room is very clean and quiet. She's not hungry or thirsty, but starts feeling a little tired. It seems that she could see the dark deserted streets through Ranger's eyes and she, too, could feel the lure of the silver German car. The scary little old vampire reminds her of Bella, Joe's Grandma. It's both fun and a little weird getting to know Ranger this way. He, indeed, is a very special man. No doubt he seldom talks about his past.

"No." Ranger smiles. "They sent me home and told me they would be in touch. But I couldn't forget about the 318i and went back to the street. I got caught by the cops, and spent the next 3 months in the juvy." And then 3 years in Miami.

He was too excited and too scared to sleep. He wanted to make sure what had happened wasn't a dream. He wanted to see the spot where the vampire had died. He wanted to drive the car with the windows down. He wanted to feel the wind in his face. He wanted to laugh out loud to the world. He wanted to celebrate the fact that the monster was dead and he was still alive. He got the car door open in no time at all but barely made it down the block when the cops showed up. He'd been on their list for sometime. The judge made a quick and swift decision. So did the bossy social worker and his parents. Everything was new in Miami. New friends. New school. New neighborhood. Salty air. Bluer sea. And a brighter sun. No vampire hunter one came visit. Something changed in him. He started to believe that night was no more than a dream. He got good grades in school and was accepted by several colleges. His parents wanted him back in their lives. So he chose Rutgers. One years later, his mentor found him.

He faced the most difficult decision of his life. He returned to that street and the BMW was no longer there. He walked all the way to the dark alley. He stopped at the spot. He recalled the scene. He could still hear the giggles. But this time, no monster was following him. He had grown up. He still remembered his fears. He stared into the unrelenting darkness. He thought of all his hopes and wishes and dreams. He closed his eyes, and made a toughest choice. He made a call to his mentor the next day, dropped out of college, and joined the Army. His father hasn't yet(and probably never will) forgiven him. Baring his soul and secrets to Stephanie makes him feel relieved. Maybe that's because they no long have to worry about Joe Morelli. Maybe that's because she almost died in front of his eyes and he managed to save her life. Maybe he's braver now. Maybe he has lost his courage. Maybe he just wants to forget about the world and enjoy a brief happiness. He has chosen a lonely path and there'll be no turning back.

Now it's all up to Stephanie.


	15. 15

**15**

The lone vampire gets down on his knees and bows his head. It's the darkest and quietest hour of the night. He is aware of all the other creatures and beings watching him. Mythological, magical, fictional life forms. Powerful. Silent. Invisible to human eyes. Vicious if needed to be. They are here guarding the place. They are here to listen to the wise man's words. They are here to serve and learn. Something stirred in his unbeating heart the night he first arrived at rural mountain village. He almost wept when he looked into the wise man's eyes and saw the bright wisdom and gentle mercy. He stopped feeling like a monster at the very moment and became a student of the truth. He hasn't hunted for many, many years. He has found a way to live with his hunger and thirst. He has found a purpose to live. But now, it's time to leave. He can smell the coming turbulence. He has to act before the world is wrongfully and forcibly ended. He has to pay and collect his debts. He has to finish the unfinished business. For the sake of the stupid human beings. For the sake of a world he both loves and hates. For all his own hopes and dreams and long forgotten longings. The vampire closes his eyes as the old monk's hand lands on his head. Once again he thinks of his father and mother and friends and siblings. His life as a human being.

"Be kind, but not stupid." The old monk speaks perfect English, a language he'd learned to master before the invaders came and occupied his motherland. He smiles as he senses his pale student's sorrow. They both know he doesn't have much time left. He's an old man who's not afraid of death or pain. He has, through meditation, found the truth, and now he no longer has fears. "Life is but a dream."

And the lone vampire has a plane to catch.


	16. 16

**16**

Once upon a time she had a simple life. A house, a husband, days full of sunshine and a brand new car. Shit happened when Joyce showed up. Joe came back in town and their paths crossed. Things got even more complicated when Ranger came into her life. And now they both know she doesn't really have a choice. Stephanie stares into the mirror and finds that the ugly bite mark on her neck is almost gone. Her lips are a bit pale. Her hair is a mess. Suddenly she needs a cookie. A rich, buttery one. With, or without chocolate chips. To celebrate her new life with a vampire hunter. Fate has forced Ranger's hand. She has become a part of his life. Whether he, she, or her mother, likes it nor not.

Joe was turned into a vampire and is already dead. Soon people will start feeling suspicious and asking questions about his sudden disappearance. And the vampire who orchestrated this is still out there. Somewhere. In the shadows. In the darkness. planning for another attack. Who's going to be the next victim? Stephanie closes her eyes and decides she'll feel better after the bath. Ranger's bathroom actually has a bathtub in it, and the Bat Cave is not that far from the RangeMan building. Both Tank and Lester know Ranger's secret. She'll definitely feel awkward the next time she runs into either of them. So this is how it feels like being an insider. With privileges come responsibilities and burdens. A slip of the tongue and the cat will be out of the bag. She'll have to constantly keep her guards up and always be aware. And she'll also try her best not to get killed. What she's been reading is completely wrong. Being bitten by a vampire isn't romantic at all: it will scare you shitless and it hurts like Hell. And now that her mind is clearer, she remembers the faint foul smell coming off Joe. No, not quite like something dead, but more like the scent of a swamp. Cold. Moist. Earthy. Something unclean, unpleasant, and dangerous lurking underneath.

Stephanie shivers in the warm water as goosebumps crawl all over her body and tries to stay calm. How she wishes she could laugh off her fears and pretend everything is peachy. No, she's not brave at all. She's still frightened. She's still scared. Her physical wounds may have healed, but she has been scarred forever. She came this close to death. She will never be able to forget the fear and the pain. She was lucky. So, so lucky. She'll never watch another vampire movie again. Stupid  _ **Twilight**_. Stupid _ **True Blood**_. Tears fall down Stephanie's face. The sound of her soft sobbing echoes in the bathroom Damn you, Dracula. Damn you, Eric.

 _Damn you, Joe_.

Ranger leans against the wall by the bathroom door with his arms crossed. There are too many things he doesn't know how to say and how to make Stephanie understand. All he can do is give her time. By the time Stephanie dries her eyes and comes out of the bathroom in his towel, he'll be already gone. After another vampire. But at least he knows she will be safe here. And that is what matters now.


	17. 17

**17**

It's like they disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace. FBI agent Maud Westley and Detective Joe Morelli, Trenton native. It's like they just evaporated. No one has seen their cars. No one knows their whereabouts. Their phones are no longer working and they left no message behind. Everything inside Morelli's house is neatly in place. The CSI team came and checked. There's no sigh of foul play. There's no trace of blood. They are just...gone. A lot of people have taken noticed of the chemistry between these two. Agent Westley's ex-husband was killed in Iraq. Detective Morelli is, was, still with Stephanie Plum. Technically. No one saw anything. No one heard anything. And the wide-eyed trembling big orange dog simply can not speak.

Did they erupt? Were they abducted by the aliens? The Russian gang they worked together and helped busted denies that they have any knowledge or anything to do with this. The police detective in charge tries to dig deeper but soon finds that Agent Westley's file is suddenly sealed. He gets more and more curious. He starts placing calls. He starts sending e-mails. He asks around. He probes. He pokes. He wants to piece all the clues together. And somehow he finds one dead end after another. Now he sits at his desk, staring at Agent Westley's profile photo. This sexy gorgeous young woman is just like a puzzle, and he's at the end of his wits. The truth is somewhere out there, buried under a ton of lies. He can smell it. He can feels it. He can sense it. He feels sorry and sick whenever he sees Joe Morelli's mother and Grandma Bella. He believes Morelli and Westley are already dead, probably killed the night they disappeared. He also believes that Stephanie Plum, or her alleged lover Ranger, has something to do with this.

According to Connie Rosolli, the office manager of Vincent Plum Bail Bonding Company, Miss Plum is currently out of town helping Mr. Manoso with a skip. But that's okay with him. Sooner or later they will have to come back and face the questions. The tall lean seasoned police detective stands up and looks around the half-dark office. People die every day. People die everywhere. This is Trenton, New Jersey. Nothing can surprise him. Not anymore. And he won't forget. He won't forgive. When the victim is one a fellow brother in blue. He will track down the murderer. He will bring him to justice. He will set a sample. He will set a warning. He will turn off the light, drive all the way home, spend another sleepless night with a bottle of beer in his hand in front of his TV, and then doze off a little before dawn. And maybe when justice fails, he will take things into his own hands.

Again.


	18. 18

**18**

Trophy hunters. Poachers. Killers. What's the difference? The glorious moment when hunters become the hunted. The smiling vampire wipes away the still warm blood. Humans, Animals. For him, it's all the same. He did laugh when he watched that silly movie. There's no such thing as vegetarian vampires. A life is a life. A death is a death. Killing an animal instead of a human being is still killing. Killing an animal instead of a human being won't make you any nobler. Vampires live solely upon human blood. It's a decision already made. It's never a choice. It's live or die. There's no in-between. He didn't sign up for a life like this. It happened all too quickly. He soon learned to accept his fate. He always chooses his food carefully. No nursing mothers. No babies or small children. No crazy cat ladies. No lonely men with sad hopeless eyes. Live, and let live. He smiles sarcastically. He couldn't save the dead coyotes. Who are the real varmints? The ones that hunt for fun? The ones that hunt to feed their hungry babies? He has no answer. He doesn't know why he exists. There's no scientific explanation. Karma is a bitch. One day he, too, will be killed. He wishes he'll have the time to sigh in utter relief. The vampire slowly turns around when he detects the approaching shadow. He recognizes the other vampire. Two deadly beasts in the big Wild West. He puts on his best smile.

"Do you want to rule the world, Joshua?" The red-haired female asks in her raspy voice.

He almost blinks at the sudden question. After all these years, she still has the accent. Joshua. He hasn't been called that name in a long long time. Does he still remember the last person who called him that? Yes, of course her does. Mary. Sweet, lovely Mary. His beloved fiancée. The love of his life. his future wife. They were attacked that night. She died. He became a vampire. His mentor sucked Mary dry just as he woke up from death. He looked into Mary's lifeless eyes. He wanted to cry. His mentor was very strict, but she taught him well. Does he want to rule the world? He helped the hunters. He set up a trap. He had his mentor killed. Revenge, like wine, needs time to mature.

"Everybody wants to rule the world." He's still a good singer.

Heck, he's the one who hired the hunters.


	19. 19

**19**

The vampires keep taunting him.

He's breathing heavily.

He hates feeling old. He's the mentor of one of the best vampire hunters. He, too, used to be an Army Ranger. Now he's trapped and surrounded. Yeah, that was foolish of him. He made a bad mistake. He trusted too easily. Traitors. Back-stabbers. What the hell has happened to the world? He worries about his cat and dog. Who's going to take care of them when he's gone? They are his everything. He has no family of his own. He has loved once. It didn't end well. And he's going to die. Here. Tonight. Slowly. And brutally. Helplessly. All alone. He knows it. He can already feel the coldness in his bones. The taste of fear. He almost smiles. No. Maybe not alone—

The hair on the back of his neck stands up. A shadow dashes through the darkness. The vampires hiss. A vampire falls, bursting into a cloud of ugly dust. He hears the low laughter. The deep beautiful sound sends a cold shiver down his spine. Two more vampires explode. The remaining one, baring his fangs, stands his ground. The newcomer smiles, as if bored, and then attacks. It's quick, and unmerciful. Everything falls quiet when it's over. Now it's just the two of them. The old, wounded vampire hunter. And the silent smiling lanky vampire. He can actually smell the vampire's burning hunger. He can sense that screaming thirst. But he also knows this particular monster is not going to hurt him. It's a strange feeling. The vampire's face looks sad and peaceful. The vampire tilts his head, as if listening for something.

"I have a message." The vampire's voice sounds dry and shaky. His loneliness unveils itself and starts devouring the darkness around him. "We don't have much time left."


	20. 20

**20  
**

The plan is very simple.

Smooth.

Practical.

Effective.

Straightforward.

Nothing complicated.

Everything is possible with the technology today.

Control the top of the pyramid and the world will fall into your waiting hand.

They are the chosen ones. They are bestowed the power.

Let the great selection begin. Eliminate all those who won't cooperate. Make this planet into a big free ranch. Pick whichever you fancy. Drink all you can drink. Breed the finest purebreds. Tall. Bright. Slim. Shy. Whatever color you like. Male. Female. No age limits.

They are the only Gods. Angels. And demons.

A paradise for vampires.

Lo and behold.

A new Eden.


	21. 21

**21**

Over one night. Around the globe. 5 hunters were killed. 2 survived but badly injured. 3 went missing. 1 escaped with only a few minor wounds.

The head of the world's largest spy agency now serves a vampire.

The war is officially on.

An emergency meeting is called. The members of the Council stare at the lanky vampire. What they have just heard is shocking but the proof is solid and undeniable. However, can they truly trust the messenger of the grave news? Is it wise to work hand in hand with a monster? They can't afford to make a mistake. But do they have any choice?

"What's your suggestion?" A large-boned female member finally asks, her South Pacific accent strong and dense. She comes from a long line of fierce warriors and, this time, she decides to trust her instincts.

The vampire smiles. The answer is too obvious. Many lives will be lost. There will be a lot of pain and chaos. He adores the woman's courage. By the time he returns to the rural mountain village, his old Buddhist master will be long gone and he will bow before the statue of the Buddha, trying to let go of all his sorrows. "We fight back."


	22. 22

**22**

Young. Old. Tall. Fat. Stupid. A herd of cattle. Delicious, ripe and free. Her herd of cattle.

The vampire smiles. She's not pretty or attractive. She's just one of the many passengers on a subway train in New York City. She loves this city. It's the perfect place to start an attack. So many different races of people. So many wishes and ambitions. So many dreams. So many scars. So many hurts. So many tragedies. So many glamours. So many dark corners. Nobody expects for an answer. No one truly believes in Happily Ever Afters. It's her kind of city.

The vampire stands up from her seat and turns to face the crowd. The vampire shows her fangs. No one pays her any attention. The vampire attacks. Slowly people starts screaming. Some try to run away. Some try to defend themselves. Some try to use other people as human shields. The hunter in charge of this area was tracked down and killed yesterday. The vampire smiles happily as she inhales the sweet scent of human blood. No one will be able to stop her now—

The vampire looks down at her chest and sees the ferrule of an umbrella. Someone has used it to penetrate her chest from behind. And that someone didn't even make a sound. The vampire narrows her eyes and turns around. Her attacker, a male vampire, smiles back at her. Around them, people cry and scream. Suddenly the vampire becomes really mad. Once again she's been betrayed by her own kind. Once again she's been stabbed in the back. The first time she was saved and thus became a vampire. This time. This time—

"Oh, Mary, Mary." The other vampire, a withered little old man, says in a sing song voice, "What are you gonna do?"

Before she can react, a strange feeling swells up in her chest. She feels cold. She feels hot. She feels every drop of moisture in the air. She feels every piece of tiny dust on the floor. The subway train stops in the tunnel. Her heart, her long dead heart starts beating again. It beats once, and then explodes into a cloud of nothingness. She feels the terrible pain and tries to scream, but her whole body, her whole being, explodes.

The little old vampire laughs. There's nothing he can do for the dying victims. Being a vampire is a curse. He has never stood up against one before. But his friend, the dead hunter, had taught him well. He would cry if he had tears. He has lost his family. He has lost his friend. His only friend. The kind person who helped him buy blood from blood banks. The kind person who stubbornly believed that he, a damned creature, still has a soul. He picks up the umbrella and wrenches the train door open. He jumps off into the darkness of the tunnel and starts running as fast as he can. He has just killed another vampire. And it feels good. It feels so good. He will do it again. He will do it for his dear dead friend.

He will find a way to get himself killed when the last bag of blood in his refrigerator is gone.


End file.
